macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Dimension Fortress Macross
is a 1982 anime television series created by Studio Nue, Artland and Tatsunoko. It started the Macross metaseries and the Super Dimension Trilogy, both financially supported by the Big West advertising agency. It was later adapted as the first part of Robotech by Carl Macek and Harmony Gold. Synopsis Life is out there...and has made the stars its battlefield. 2009. Ten years of furious conflict and frenzied construction have turned an alien wreck into human triumph; the colossal space battleship Macross. On the day of the ship's launch, a world waits with bated breath to witness mankind's next giant leap. Hovering above the planet, though, the Zentradi, a merciless warrior race, seek to advance their agenda of destruction and conquest. When long-dormant systems aboard the Macross suddenly fire upon the alien fleet, the ship meant to preserve humanity may become its undoing. A war of attrition erupts, taking mankind across the solar system and beyond in a fight to justify its existence!SUPER DIMENSION FORTRESS MACROSS volume 1 UPON THE SHOULDERS OF GIANTS Episodes Comprehensive Listing of Super Dimension Fortress Macross Episodes Characters Civilians *Lynn Minmay *Lynn Shaochin *Lynn Feichun *Yoshio *Lynn Kaifun *Mayor *Mayor's Sycophant *Civilian A United Nations Government *Politician U.N. Spacy *Technical Official *Helicopter Pilot A *Helicopter Pilot B SDF-1 Macross =Pilots = *Hikaru Ichijyo *Roy Focker =Bridge Crew = *Bruno J. Global *Misa Hayase *Claudia LaSalle *Shammy Milliome *Kim Kabirov *Vanessa Laird =Engineers = *Chief Engineer *Pocky *Panapp *May Zentradi Boddole Zer Main Fleet *Golg Boddole Zer 67th Glruimual class branch *Vrlitwhai Kridanik *Exsedol Folmo 109th Branch *Quamzin Kravshera Mechanic Civilian *Fan Racer *LH-2000 *Fokker D.VII United Nations Military U.N. Spacy Variable Fighters *VF-1 Valkyrie **VF-1A Valkyrie ***VF-1A Valkyrie Angel Birds ***VF-1A SFV-26 Cavaliers **VF-1D Valkyrie **VF-1J Valkyrie ***VF-1J Valkyrie Maximilian Jenius Custom **VF-1S Valkyrie Destroids *HWR-00 Monster Mk II Vehicles and Support Units *SDF-1 Macross *Oberth-class *ARMD-class U.N. Navy *CVS-101 Prometheus *SLV-111 Daedalus *Sea Sergeant Zentradi Mecha *Nousjadeul-Ger *Queadluun-Rau *Regult **Regult Heavy Missile Carrier **Regult Heavy Missile Carrier **Regult Tactical Scout Vehicles and Support Units *Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-class *Quiltra-Queleual-class *Thuverl-Salan-class *Picket Patrol Ship *Gnerl *Re-Entry Pod Music Openings #Macross by Makoto Fujiwara Endings #Runner by Makoto Fujiwara #Runner by Mari Iijima Production The original concept came from the staff at Studio Nue and Artland. Planning was done by Yoshimasa Ohnishi and Studio Nue with screenplays written by Kenichi Matsuzaki. Mechanical animation was directed by Ichiro Itano, mechanical designs were provided by Shoji Kawamori and Kazutaka Miyatake and character designs by Haruhiko Mikimoto, all of Studio Nue. Studio Nue required a big budget for such a show and thus required animation powerhouse w:c:animanga:Tatsunoko Productions but Tatsunoko also outsourced the work to cheaper studios like Anime Friend and Star Pro. The Big West advertising company financed the show, making it the first of their Super Dimension Trilogy. The chief director was the highly experienced Noboru Ishiguro, who had directed Space Battleship Yamato, one of the shows that inspired and influenced young Studio Nue members. Release The series originally aired on Mainichi Broadcasting System. The series was originally licensed in North America by AnimEigo, who restored the series and released it unedited on DVD with Japanese audio and English subtitles. At first, a limited edition pre-order boxset across nine discs was released on December 21, 2001. Preorders were available on AnimEigo's web store. Three smaller boxsets, each comprising three discs, were released from September 10, 2002. Finally, AnimEigo released nine individual volumes. In 2003 Madman Entertainment released a six-disc PAL format version of this edition entitled Macross Ultimate Collection. In the summer of 2005, ADV Films announced that it would be releasing an English dub of Macross on January 10, 2006. It was later announced that Mari Iijima would be reprising her role as Lynn Minmay in English.Mari Iijima Official Website: Macross (Archived) To commemorate this, Robotech.com then allowed fans to post online questions that would be answered by Mari Iijima herself.Mari Iijima Fan Interview Part 1! (Archived)Mari Iijima Fan Interview Part 2! (Archived) Hikaru Ichijyo was voiced by Vic Mignona, the voice of Edward Elric of Full Metal Alchemist and Kurz Weber of Full Metal Panic![http://www25.advfilms.com/titles/macross/ ADV Films Official Macross English Dub Page.]English/Japanese Cast Information. 04-09-09 The dub was streamed by Hulu in the United States from February 2010 but was removed in February 2013. On July 28, 2016, the un-remastered version of Super Dimension Fortress Macross became available on Amazon Video with English subtitles.Super Dimension Fortress Macross (English Subtitled) 1 Season (Archived) Gallery SDF-1 VF-1S VF-1A VF-1J Hikaru Ichijyo.png|Seika Note Macross TV poster "C" Macross_Box_Set-1-.jpg|The main cast featured on the box set. See Also *Macross Zero (Prequel) *The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 (Sequel) *The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? (Alternate Retelling) *Super Dimension Fortress Macross The First (Alternate Retelling) *Space Fortress Macross (Adaptation of Boobytrap) *Robotech: The Macross Saga (Adaptation) Trivia References External Links *Official Website (Japanese) *Macross at Madman Entertainment